


For Me

by Scarabskin



Series: Red Rising Kinktober 2019 [23]
Category: Red Rising Series - Pierce Brown
Genre: F/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarabskin/pseuds/Scarabskin
Summary: Cassius manages to convince Virginia to help him out.Kinktober prompt: Piss - Virginia





	For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this being late! I had some issues at work! Also have never written anything with piss, so it took some extra time...

Virginia took a deep breath, her face relaxing as she let the air out of her lungs. It had taken her a lot of convincing, but here she was. She was actually doing it. 

Underneath her laid Cassius, his curly hair brushed away from his face and eyes looking up to her expectantly. His hand was already playing with his cock, lazily stroking his hard-on while Virginia touched herself above him. 

They were in a bathtub big enough to fit several more people. Cassius was splayed out on the bottom of the empty tub while Virginia kneeled above him, one knee on each side of his face. Every once in a while, he would dart up to give her a gently stroke with his tongue, teasing her as she rubbed her clit. She was close after a few minutes of this, but she was unintentionally holding back, her muscles cramping together occasionally to stop her. They tried to tell her to go fix her issue, go to the toilet and return when empty. 

Cassius was what held her back from listening to her body, his hand on her thigh and lust filled eyes keeping her on her knees as if tied to his body. And her pride, though she didn’t know if keeping the promise would weigh more than what she was about to do. 

“Come on, Baby,” Cassius whispered as his own thumb came to rub at her. She sighed at the pleasure running through her, her body tensing up. Virginia moved about slightly, pressing back against the hand on her crotch. “Come on, come for me.”

And she did. After a few more minutes the pleasure took over, her legs shaking and a moan escaping her. She felt the orgasm roll through her as well as her bladder cramping up. Slowly, the urine trickled out of her as she thrust herself against Cassius, quickly speeding up and now flowing out of her. It was mostly clear. Preparing for this moment she had drunk each glass Cassius had handed her obediently, happy to please him with his... peculiar request. 

It didn’t slow down and Virginia looked down between her legs. Cassius’ hair was matted back from the liquid, his eyes closed and his mouth only opening up to gasp for air once in a while. Behind her, she could hear and feel his hand furiously pumping at his cock, chasing his orgasm. As the flood slowed to a trickle once again, he opened his eyes to lock eyes with her, golden irises clouded from pleasure and lust. Another gasp came from him as he came, his back arching as he milked his orgasm for as much as it was worth.

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, sorry!!


End file.
